Cream and Chocolate
by Kuroyaoishitsuji
Summary: A one-shot involving lots of sweet cake. THIS IS HARD YAOI-SEBASTIAN AND CIEL-AND A LEMON AT THAT, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT, DONT READ IT! . I would appreciate reviews! this is to make up for the delay of the second chapter of "CielxSebastian Sex"-; ; sorry guys. still not done


**Hey guys. I feel really bad about not making a second chapter yet for "CielxSebastian Sex", but I've been having a bit of writer's block lately. I'm actually a bit shocked that my story has gotten as many views as it has, so I have to say thank you to all who enjoyed reading it and to all who took the time to review and favorite! To make up for the delay, here's a one-shot I've always wanted to write about involving lots of sweet cake. OwO ENJOY!**

"Sebastian. Go bring me my afternoon snack." Ciel said this with a strong longing in his voice. It was torture having to wait to eat all day. He hated having to suppress his appetite. Though he loved sweets, he never liked to fully admit it because it made him seem all the more child-like.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian turned on his heel without another word and headed through the corridor. When he could see the kitchen door, a thought struck him. _Why don't we have a little fun with the young master, shall we? _A few minutes later, Sebastian had finished preparing a sweet cream cake as well as a chocolate truffle cake. As soon as Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's study, exposing the two silver trays, Ciel's eyes lit up and he became impatient when he saw how slowly Sebastian was bringing them in.

"Sebastian. I don't have all day." Ciel had crossed one leg over the other, and he rested his elbow lazily on the armrest while his head weighed it down.

"Well Bocchan, I'd love to give you these sweets, but if I remember correctly, the last time that you had a check-up, the doctor clearly said that your teeth were unhealthy and that you should stay away from sugar." Sebastian said this with an obvious smirk on his face, one which Ciel clearly detested.

Being the prideful earl that he was, Ciel refused to order Sebastian to give him the dessert, since it would prove that he was that much more of a child. While thinking about his situation, a thick silence covered the room.

"Young lord, if I may suggest a game." Ciel looked up at Sebastian, and let his eyes order him to go on. "I was thinking that I could give you these sweets under the condition that you play along with everything I suggest- but, it will only work if you promise to play your part correctly." Ciel raised his eyebrows in curiosity, beckoning his butler to go into further detail. He wanted his cake.

"Go on then Sebastian. I'll play your game." Ciel waited to see what his butler had in store for him. Soon, Ciel's eyes went from boredom to utter surprise. Sebastian had stripped himself completely naked, and was now reaching for the cakes. "What in the hell-"

Ciel was cut off by his servant's seductive voice. "Ah ah ah my lord. You promised you'd play along." At this, Ciel merely pouted and his silence gave Sebastian the order to proceed. Sebastian first grabbed the sweet cream cake. He took the cream with his thin finger and placed it on his lips. He then looked at Ciel in challenge. "Well Young Master. Do you want your cake?" Ciel glared at Sebastian, but he understood. He got up from his chair and walked over to Sebastian, who had comfortably splayed himself on Ciel's bed. A second later, Ciel was licking the cream off of Sebastian's lips. When all of it was gone, Sebastian took more of the cream and placed it on his nipples. Ciel obediently lowered his face to Sebastian's chest and sucked passionately, causing a sweet moan to escape his butler's mouth. "Mm..Young...Mas..ter."

"Hmph, " Ciel breathed with a sarcastic smirk. He knew what was coming next. Sebastian then took the chocolate truffle cake, Ciel's favorite dessert, and smeared the whole of it on his dick. Ciel was starting to like this game. He liked it when Sebastian showed his erotic side. Now crouching down, Ciel first teased the tip of Sebastian's member, licking off the rich chocolate he so loved. As he continued, the young earl couldn't take it anymore. He wanted more. WIthout thinking, Ciel had made way in his mouth for Sebastian's entire lenghth. He started sucking on it ravenously, trying to get all the chocolate off. At this point, Sebastian was bucking his hips and moaning without control. "Aaahhh ah ah!"

Sebastian wanted the game to continue, so he had taken all of the remaining cake and smeared it on every inch of his body. Ciel took the initiative and he licked every part of Sebastian he could reach, his tongue becoming wetter and greedier, impatient for the taste of sweet pleasure. As he explored the entirety of Sebastian's body, he let Sebastian undress him too. At some point, Ciel ended up on top of Sebastian, with his ass not far from Sebastian's face. Ciel had cream and chocolate all over his own body from straddling Sebastian. While Ciel again sucked Sebastian's long, thick cock, Sebastian saw the opportunity to reward Ciel as well. He wanted a taste too. Soon, Ciel could feel a wet mouth salivating his dick. "Ng..ah..." Ciel found it harder to concentrate, and could'nt stop his body from rocking back and forth, causing his dick to become wetter and wetter in Sebastian's mouth.

"Young...Lord," Sebastian taunted between breaths, "You're not..doing your..job well enough. Shall I stop this here?" Ciel answered this with a grunt and ravenously deep throated Sebastian's cock, allowing for the servant's voice to reach it's height. "Aah..mm..ng..My Lord!" At this point, Sebastian was pounding his length in and out of the wet mouth engulfing him from above. Ciel clearly would not let his dessert go to waste. The two were sucking eachother greedily and with no boundaries and in unison. When Ciel sucked hard, Sebastian would too. When one started to thrust, the other followed. The room once filled with silence was now filled with claustrophobic, deep, wet moaning, hard breathing, and the muted creaking of the bed. When almost all the cake had been devoured, the master and butler had built up to their climaxes.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Ciel and Sebastian both let out loud moans and came into eachothers mouths. As their breathing slowed, Ciel let himself slip off of Sebastian's salivated body, and licked the remaining cum and chocolate off of his butler. It wasn't until Sebastian's body was completely cleaned of cake that Ciel got up.

"Well Sebastian, your game wasn't so bad." Ciel smirked and slowly licked his fingers, waiting for Sebastian to give him the real dessert.


End file.
